Simca 1300 and 1500
The fifties were a time of revolution in the automotive world in general: after the privations of the second half of the previous decade, following the post-war reconstruction, the market was experiencing a new flourishing period. But further and further into the decade, the needs of the public when it comes to car became more meticulous and focused. This trend was evident even at the Simca, which therefore felt the need to expand its range in order to meet the new tastes of potential customers. As early as 1957 a project was launched, known as Projet 903 and seeking to create a car that was going to be between the average Aronde and the flagship Vedette. Among the specifications of the project, there was also the one to finally bring the most modern technical solutions, such as the engine camshaft in the head, the displacement of 1.5 liters and the transmission 4-speed all synchromesh. Although in 1958 the Chrysler had entered the capital of the House of Poissy, at the end of the decade was still the Fiat to hold a majority stake in the Simca. La Casa Italian does not look favorably on a car that would have rivaled its 1500 now close to launch, not because of the similarity in the segment of the market, but for the modern technical solutions included in the specifications of the project 903. Therefore, in 1960, Fiat had to stop the project Simca, which was oriented to time to finish the project to 1000. After the launch of the latter, the French returned home again on the project car's average long overdue and as the need became more pressing every year. It should be stressed as in fact the opening of borders, launched on 1 January 1958, and the subsequent invasion of new competing models, this time with less bureaucratic impediments, put each car manufacturer to offer fans of having offered to counter the ever-widening new arrivals. The new project, called Projet 910 (or even Projet T), must inevitably give up the technical solutions provided earlier in the 903 project, not to have conflicts with Fiat, in particular the distribution axis overhead camshaft. In addition, the huge investments required for the 1000 had thinned the resources of the French House, which had almost completely rely on fresh capital from Chrysler, which were, however, invested in more conventional solutions. Also with regard to the style, it was decided to focus on simplicity, so as not to overdo the costs on this side. The design of the body, as in the case of 1000 was assigned to the team directed by Mario Revelli di Beaumont, who gave birth to a vehicle body from the classic forms. Meanwhile, stringent tests were conducted to check the reliability of the mechanics: the new 1.5-liter unit, however, proved to have a need for new setups, while the 1.3 planned at a later date had to be left open because deriving from the larger displacement. But he could not put off any longer: the Aronde was beginning to falter under the attacks of an ever-increasing competition. It was necessary to find a stopgap solution while waiting to finally have the two engines 1.3 and 1.5 ready and finished in a workmanlike manner. The only solution was to use for the first few years of production the old 1.3 Rush already mounted on Aronde. On 6 February 1963, Pigozzi himself unveiled a preview of the model to the press, while the official presentation of the car took place the following month at the Geneva Motor Show, not only of 1300 but also the 1500, however, was not included in the list immediately for the reasons already set-up of the engine. Category:Simca